Tamiel (TV Series)
Tamiel is a survivor of the outbreak and later an antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a high-ranking member of the Scavengers. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Tamiel's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Virginia At some point in the apocalypse, Tamiel somehow came into contact with a group called "the Scavengers" which she subsequently joined before becoming a lieutenant. They survived by making homemade weapons from junk and scavenging the nearby areas for supplies. Tamiel was present when Jadis made a deal with an unknown group in possession of a helicopter in exchange for supplies. Throughout the following months, she and her fellow Scavengers would kidnap people, marking them as an "A" or "B", and then deliver them to the helicopter to be taken to an unknown location and to an unknown fate. Season 7 "Hearts Still Beating" After seeing how two strangers struggle and eventually take over a dozen supplies from a boathouse in a lake full of walkers, Tamiel follows them to their community, Alexandria. That night, she heads for the gates and watches Gabriel with binoculars as he is on lookout.Beth Shiller. (February 19, 2017). The Walking Dead: Mystery Boots Revealed. Fanfest.com. "Rock in the Road" Tamiel swiftly kidnaps Gabriel and forces him to take all the supplies from Alexandria as well as a car so they could drive back to the Junkyard. Before they leave, Gabriel writes the word "boat" on a piece of paper, leaving it as a hint, to where Rick and his group need to go to find him. "New Best Friends" Tamiel is among the Scavengers to round up Rick Grimes and his group at the junkyard when they arrive looking for the missing Gabriel. When Rick asks for his friend's whereabouts, Jadis commands Tamiel to retrieve Gabriel. As a fight breaks out between the two groups, Gabriel holds Tamiel at knifepoint but eventually lets her go after making a speech. After Rick kills the walker covered in spiked armor, Tamiel and the Scavengers agree to help fight the Saviors in exchange for goods and more guns as payment. "Say Yes" Tamiel observes the 63 guns Rick and Michonne found at an overrun refugee camp and watches Rick and Jadis negotiate over the guns and being ready to fight. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Tamiel and the Scavengers arrive at Alexandria in a caravan of garbage trucks and bicycles. Later that day, Brion alerts everyone that the Saviors are coming. When Rick gives Rosita the signal to detonate the explosives to destroy Negan's caravan, they discover that the Scavengers had deactivated the explosives. Before Rick can reach for his gun, Jadis leaps up and aims her gun at Rick. Simultaneously, the Scavengers all turn their guns on the Alexandrians. After Negan is attacked by a zombified Sasha, the Alexandrians take their chance and attack the Scavengers and Saviors. Tamiel joins the fight with the Saviors. After the Kingdom and the Hilltop arrive and join the fight and many Scavengers are gunned down, Tamiel scales the walls and runs out the gate on foot with the remaining Scavengers. Season 8 "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Tamiel is among the group of Scavengers surrounding Rick as he attempts to persuade Jadis and everyone else to abandon Negan and join the winning side in the war against the Saviors. However, Tamiel shows her full distrust of Rick and his plan and watches as he is taken to a container. "Time for After" After Rick overcomes a walker and finally convinces Jadis to join his side, Tamiel is among the Scavengers that travel to the Sanctuary to validate Rick's claim that it is surrounded by a herd. "How It's Gotta Be" Upon arriving at the Sanctuary and finding it empty from walkers, Tamiel is shocked to find that the Sanctuary wasn't depicted as shown in the photographs provided by Rick. When the Saviors start shooting at the Scavengers, Tamiel retreats with Jadis and the others. "The Lost and the Plunderers" Tamiel watches with Brion and the other Scavengers as Simon addresses the crowd and demands an apology from Jadis for her attempts to attack the Saviors. Dissatisfied with her first attempt, Simon shoots Brion in the chest, killing him, much to Tamiel's horror. Jadis attempts to apologize again and still dissatisfied, Tamiel is shot and killed next. After the rest of the Scavengers are massacred, Tamiel eventually reanimates. Later that day, she is among the zombified Scavengers lured by Jadis to a metal crushing machine where she steps into the machine and is pulverized to a pulp. "Still Gotta Mean Something" After making a deal with the helicopter pilot for relocation, Anne retrieves her most loved belongings, a picture of Tamiel being among them. Death ;Killed By *Negan (Indirectly Caused) Negan orders Simon and his men to go to confront the Scavengers and take their weapons and kill one in order to get the others in line. *Simon (Alive) After taking all the Scavengers' guns and killing Brion because Anne didn't apologize for her actions, Tamiel is fatally shot in the chest before the rest of the Scavengers are gunned down. *Anne (Indirectly Caused; Zombified) After Rick and Michonne leave her behind, Anne leads all of the zombified Scavengers up a hill and into a metal grinder, crushing them into pulp. Amongst them is Tamiel, who Anne watches get crushed sadly. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tamiel has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Anne As a high ranking member of the Scavengers, Jadis and Tamiel have a good relationship. Tamiel respects Jadis' leadership without question and trusts her. Jadis screamed in horror as Tamiel was murdered by Simon, and was enraged to the point that she punched him in the face. She later put the zombified Tamiel and the rest of her fellow Scavengers out of their misery by luring them into a meat grinder, which Jadis watched on with sadness. Brion Tamiel and Brion seem to have a good relationship. They have mutual respect for each other as fellow Lieutenants to Jadis. Tamiel was horrified when Simon executed Brion right in front of her, before suffering the same fate herself. Rick Grimes Tamiel and Rick appear to have a poor relationship, when Rick tried to outline his plans to take out the Saviors, she did not appear to trust him. Along with the rest of her fellow Scavengers, Tamiel abandoned Rick at the Sanctuary when they were fired upon. Rick showed no remorse for hers or the Scavengers demise. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"Hearts Still Beating" (No Lines) *"Rock in the Road" (No Lines) *"New Best Friends" *"Say Yes" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" (No Lines) Season 8 *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" *"Time for After" (No Lines) *"How It's Gotta Be" (No Lines) *"The Lost and the Plunderers" *"Still Gotta Mean Something" (Photograph) Trivia *Tamiel is the first member of the Scavengers to appear. References Category:TV Series Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:The Scavengers Category:Bandits Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:TV Series Category:Notable Walkers